


成年礼物

by baweijiayu



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 每个少年都会在成年那天出现独有的兽耳兽尾。现在轮到Pete，而他则等这一天很久了。【pwp。长图片格式不显示字数】
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 1





	成年礼物




End file.
